inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Genda Koujirou/Archive8
Can i use the dub names cz im not used to the japanese name NathenSwift 06:48, July 15, 2011 (UTC) If you r able to edit kido yuuto page.then rite in jis trivia that his he has a son Hissatsu Tactics I apologize for asking so many questions (if three is a lot), but I've got another. Would Hissatsu Tactic pages have a Hissatsu template, or would they not include any template, like Keshin pages? Treite 06:52, July 21, 2011 (UTC) How Could They...??? Hello, Genda! I want to ask something. How could some user (like Narutosager and abdullah.peace) get such images? They could get so much character images or hissatsu images. Where did they get it? When i search in google i rarely found them or only get fanart. If you have any link to get those, write them in my talk page, please! :3 Is it okay to add crop images from this wiki? (not a fanart) If Kidou had a child, who's he married with??? XD Thank You. 03:24, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Theme Er... would it be okay to change the wikia theme? Most users think that the theme is a bit... bland, and it needs a change... In my opinion, I think it might need a change as well, as the theme doesn't really suit the "Inazuma Eleven series" thing. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 06:30, July 31, 2011 (UTC) re:Issues... im...t-e-n...gomenasai...gomenasai...but my parents know and i have permission always...and my parents also use this account... GOMENASAI!!!!! -SeNpAi-SaN 12:32, August 10, 2011 (UTC) can anyone upload the benched players of all the teams from the ds games can anyone upload the benched players of all the teams from the ds games i cant do t because i cant even beat the big waves upload the benched players of all the teams from the ds games can you please upload avatars of the benched players of all the teams from the ds games only have big waves please reply Estyman 05:20, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Theme!! Hey Genda! I asked you a while ago about the wiki theme change, so here's the colors and picture and e.t.c: Background image; set the image at tile and fix, the colors; for the first choice that says buttons; the color on 7th on the second row, the second choice that says links; the fifth one on the first row (it should be teal?); the darkest blue there (second from the left on the second row), and the last choice that says page, the color should be black. The transparency bar; the little button thing, should be just after the "y" in the word "transparency" above the scroll. The background image is File:Background.jpg. Thanks! If you have any problems about the theme, please tell me -[[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 08:49, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Hissatsu Tactics (again) I'm wondering why pages for Hissatsu Tactics aren't necessary. Isn't at least a brief description for each tactic in the main Hissatsu Tactics page be essential to the wiki? ►Treite, 03:24, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello Genda Koujirou, I am here only to say -I like Yu-Gi-Oh too Hello, I can create a page named Killer Blade, a Hissatsu of Nata Juuzou in the Game? Killer Blade hello, can I create a page with the name of "Killer Blade"? (one of the Hissatsu from Nata Juuzou in the Game) >>Bjorn Kyle<< Community Disscussion: Template: Team Hi Genda Koujirou, I've suggested with AdventureWriter28 about the problem with the Template:Team which appear next to here: Which has a problem as the background of the parameters is purple, font is black, which is very hard to see when edit, and viewing And I think it should be replace with Yellow Or the color LimeGREEN This suggestion is agreed by Me and AdventureWriter28,User:Mizuki_Raimon, agreement pending from and User:Treite, User:solomon585858,user:narutosager Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 13:25, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello Again! Hi!, I'm talking you for unifying ours wikis, my wiki in latin spanish and your wiki, but i have an important question: I'll have to modify mi wiki colors? isn't personal, but the color of your wiki or others wikis of inazuma eleven isn't very nice. If it don't import you I will keep my colors. That is all, thanks in advance! InazumaNikoZedd, 19:06, September 17, 2011 (UTC) IDea: Agreement: Section "RElationships" Hi! I had an idea of create a new section for each of the characters, if they have relatives. The section would be call "Relationships" and would look like this:(Example for Fubuki Shirou) Relationships * Fubuki Atsuya (brother) So If You Do Agree with this idea of mine, please go to my talk page and leave a message (or add into others' existed message about this) Thank you! Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 09:47, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Becoming an Administrator Hi I was wondering how can you become an administrator or what are the requirements for becoming one, or If I have to have been on this wiki some certain amount of time ,or had other users agree with this? Thanks for your time.Narutosager (The Storm Dragon Slayer) 12:08, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Becoming an admin... Hi there! umm... well, I write a little comment in your blog. I really want to be an admin. I know i have many bad wrong doings, and I'm trying to be better. So, if you can consider me as an admin here i would be very happy, but, I'm not forcing you... The decision is in your hand. And if you don't mind, please read my comment on your blog. Thanks, and hope we can work together soon :) [[User:KazemaruShuuya10|'KazemaruShuuya10']] ~Kore wa, Watashi no Talk~ Bar Hi! how do you changed the bar in the top of the page? The orange colored with the infos. Thanks! Takuto Shindou 01:10, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello~ I just just dropped by to say hi... ^-^ UmeChan08 09:37, October 16, 2011 (UTC)UmeChan08 hehe thanks for replying... ^-^ btw I could not reach your email or the website "address redacted to prevent spam" ^-^ UmeChan08 06:42, October 17, 2011 (UTC)UmeChan08 Okay~ Don't mind telling me that address? Otherwise its up to you~ ^-^ UmeChan08 06:52, October 17, 2011 (UTC)UmeChan08 Okie~ ^-^ UmeChan08 07:03, October 17, 2011 (UTC)UmeChan08 re:Issues ...hmm...wut way...?give me an example of a sentence...i dont understand wut dey have 2 say 2 pruv it...sorry...so...yea... -SeNpAi-SaN pls inform me if im not clear w/ wut im saying... uhm...does that mean they have 2 give personal info(ex: name, address, etc.)? if yes...my parents might not be able to send the email 2 u...they nevr wnt 2 give out info unless if for a frend, agency, privacy...pls reply *i understand...if they say no...and u close my account(on this wiki)may i be able to use this when i am 13 yrs old or older? Uh... Sorry if I'm a bit pushy about this topic, but may I ask, when are we going to change the theme of this wiki? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 12:44, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Um... I noticed that there are a lot of people who edit pages randomely... for example, "He married Endou and they lived happily ever after." on Hiroto's page. And today I caught a sentence on Fubuki's page that says, "He then married Gouenji in the future." Don't you think we should do something about it besides always editing? It's kind of bothersome... the two examples above have been fixed, by the way. Um... I noticed that there are a lot of people who edit pages randomely... for example, "He married Endou and they lived happily ever after." on Hiroto's page. And today I caught a sentence on Fubuki's page that says, "He then married Gouenji in the future." Don't you think we should do something about it besides always editing? It's kind of bothersome... the two examples above have been fixed, by the way. Matsukaze Yuka 13:08, October 18, 2011 (UTC)Matsukaze Yuka Well, I personally think that the wiki background should be somewhat Inazuma related, but that's my opinion. I can change the theme myself actually... I have the theme designer in the 'my tools' bar, but I didn't use it just in case you might disapprove of the theme. Um, should I change it myself, and screenshot a picture of it, and send you the screenshot before I save the theme? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 13:39, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay~!! Wow it's been a while since you've been active, hasn't it? ^^ [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 13:59, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks! admin Thank you for letting me as admin... Really appreciate it! Thank you :D Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 10:34, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Ishido Hi there Genda! I was just wondering, since Ishido Shuuji is revealed to be Gouenji Shuuya in the latest GO episode, should we start editing Ishido's information into Gouenji's page, or should we just wait for the subs to arrive for Episode 24 (GO) so we can confirm it, before editing it in? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 11:31, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay got that! Oh, and good luck with real life as well ^_^ [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 13:50, October 19, 2011 (UTC) I need to tell you something! Um... I don't feel like saying it here so I've emailed you. You know my address right? Yes it's a prob and it's pretty urgent so pls check ur email :) UmeChan08 11:42, October 22, 2011 (UTC)UmeChan08 Some questions. Hey Genda, wanted to discuss a few things. First of all, none of the wiki's images are currently categorized in any way, so I was thinking that it would be a good idea to start creating some image categories so that the images can be more organized. Renaming them to a more uniform format would also be beneficial. Second, should all the unused images listed (besides the badges) be deleted? Third, I don't quite understand our policy on fanart. If uploading fanart isn't allowed, why are users uploading them using it on their userpages? Even an admin is Nevermind this one. Mizuki answered it. Thanks. --Blazaking 09:37, October 24, 2011 (UTC) *Oh, I see. Well, I'm willing to start it up again, so can I? --Blazaking 10:28, October 25, 2011 (UTC) *Well, what I've thought of so far are categories for each character (Endou Mamoru, Gouenji Shuuya etc), a category for Histatsu and a category for fanart used in user pages. --Blazaking 09:51, October 27, 2011 (UTC)